1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method of manufacturing a ceramic composite material comprising matrix and reinforcing materials and an intermediate weak interface material, said composite material being particularly intended for use at temperatures above 1400.degree. C. and in an oxidizing environment, the matrix and reinforcing materials consisting of the same or different ceramic oxides having a melting point above 1600.degree. C., and the interface material providing in combination with said materials a stress field liable to micro-cracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
For obtaining an intentional cracking behaviour of such ceramic composites various suggestions have been made, for instance according to WO 93/22258 to the Applicant. In practice, however, it has turned out that an interface layer of ZrO.sub.2 provides a bonding which mostly is too strong. On the other hand, carbon provides a suitably weak bonding between the reinforcing material and the matrix but degrades the fiber material. Over ZrO.sub.2 also HfO.sub.2 fulfills the requirements as to a weak interface zone but in many connections a still weaker interface is desirable.